How circumstances can effect change
by reokumaurer
Summary: Its funny when how differently you can act once you are in a position which you have no 2nd try at no matter what you may wish. Things are always different when you are in a position you never thought possible. Rating may change with time.
1. Prologue

**This is a story written in first person, this prologue chapter may seem like a waste of your time reading but I hope its not, it just helps to build things up, and for the record, yes I do connect with my characters in the dragon age game, and I do find elves to be the best in my opinion. But that's just me, anyway I hope you enjoy this the next chapter will be more about the game I swear. 3 you all**

_Italics = thoughts_

-------------------------------------------*~Enjoy the story~*-------------------------------------------------

Yet again, another friend got stuck on Dragon age and asked me to come over to be there free walk-through guide. I sometimes wonder if being a computer geek really is such a good thing, but I never turn away a friend who asks for help. Even if its something I find simple. My friend Katie just got it the other day and started an Elven mage Origin story. I did start one myself recently, but me being the computer geek I am when it comes to RPG's found it easy to adapt to.

"OK, now all you have to do is speak either to Jowan, or tell the first Enchanter what he's planning to do. So what you going to do?"

"I think I might just sell him out."

"How could you do that, he trusted you."

"Yeah that's true but in case you forget….It's just a game."

I gave an agitated sigh in response "Right just a game…." Yeah it may feel like that for her but during the play-throughs I do I feel like I connect with my character and the characters in the game too. I watch helplessly to see Katie has indeed sold out Jowan, and the response to finding out was not a good one. Of course from my time playing it I knew he was a blood mage, but I always trust my friends to the bitter end and do everything I can for them….even if sometimes they are in a game. I hear Katie give a sigh and she slumped back against her wall, she set the game on pause once she reached Ostagar.

"So you played all the Play-throughs right? Which one is the best in your opinion?"

"Huh?" I gave a laugh at what she just said, "Oh no I haven't done them all yet, I've done female human noble, female noble dwarf, and male common dwarf. I just started an female elven mage recently though."

"So you have played none of the elf play-throughs? You don't like elves or something?" I shook my head at her question, I could never hate elves, if anything I find them a lot more fascinating than the humans, or the dwarfs. The human play-through to me seemed a bit….blah. And the Dwarfs, well to me they seemed like they were stuck in the middle ages of Britain. I took history as a GCSE so I knew all the stuff people went through, but even through it was just a game it seemed a lot worse.

"If anything I'm saving the best til last, I have always loved elves, and from what I have read up on them through the Codex in the game, they seem the most progressed race."

"You go far too deep into these kind of games" Katie said as she gave a small jab to my stomach, I gave her a small shove back, "I do not" I said with a small chuckle. Of course I was lying, this is the first game which effect my feelings about everyday things. Friendship, trust, acceptance, duty, and many more. I saw it was getting dark outside, and I had no change of clothes so I couldn't stay even if I wanted to. "Well I better go, we have college in the morning, and not to mention that damn assignment we have to hand in as well."

Katie then threw a cushion at my head, which luckily missed me cause I bent down to get my bag, "I was hoping to forget about that" She said with a smile on her face, I just stuck my tongue playfully at her. "Well catch ya tomorrow" I yelled back to her as I waved to her, "Yeah later."

* * *

Once I arrived home I took out my sketchbook, and started sketching. In all honesty I had completely blanked the assignment from my mind until just before I left Katie's place. The assignment was to draw something which meant a lot to me and describe how it makes me feel. I drew the one thing which I loved to see, and that was all the companions you could possibly get in the game around the campfire with my character. I left my characters face blank by the end of it though, it just didn't feel right to fill in the feature's, and I could say that it's still undecided how the character feels about the situation. Eventually I fell asleep with my sketchbook in my lap. I had a dream about what either of the elven stories could start of like, since I never played them my imagination went a little wild. Unfortunately my brain is never any good at remembering dreams, well other than the weird/scary ones which I would rather forget.

I heard the faint sound of annoying beeps, me still wanted to sleep just smacked my hand in the direction of the beeps. Unfortunately I forgot I moved my alarm clock a few days ago just so I wouldn't end up breaking another one. My hand just came into contact with a very hard and painful side table, which also did the trick to get me up, I shot up pretty quickly holding onto my injured hand. "OUCH!!!!! Jeez I could do with a less painful wake up call." I then saw my clock from the other side of the room and saw it say 7:25am, "OH CRAP!!!!!" I shot out of bed and got changed as quickly as I could, grabbed a hair brush and the rest of college work in about a minute, _~Crap I have less than 7 minutes to get to the station in time~ _I was running out the door as if my life depended on it, luckily for me the run was all down hill so I actually had a chance, _~Crap only 2 minutes left, why must the train leave so early in the morning, college doesn't start until 9 I mean Christ~ _I saw the train in sight and I was glad I wouldn't have to wait another 2 hours for the next train.

* * *

I caught the train by the skin of my teeth, didn't look all that great, really badly hungry. And now rain to add to my problems. Today was going smoothly and what's worse, me rushing out like that I forgot my coat, and I was not going to be sneezing all day so I decided to take shelter under an old bus shelter which looked like it was no longer in use. Me rushing around I think I've come across a different route to college, it looked like the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon so I was just going to run for it. But before I was about to leave the bus shelter, I saw a poor little wet right through kitten. I couldn't just leave the poor thing to freeze to death, so I picked it up and wrapped it up under my thin jacket I was wearing, I started to run as fast as I could, even though I had no idea where the heck I was heading in the first place.

It was foggy and rainy, and I could hardly see what was in front of me, and because of that it as only a matter of time before I trip up and get completely soaked. I seemed to be having the worst luck today, cause just as I was thinking that I fell over, and also in a puddle just my luck. I have no problem with getting wet though, the one problem I do have is what my mum is going to say about my clothes once I get home. Once I got myself up off the ground and out of the puddle, I realized the cat I was carrying wasn't anywhere to be found, I was always a soft touch on animals, I was worried about the little guy. I heard a meow come from somewhere but it was hard to figure out where since the fog has gotten worse.

I finally caught sense of my hearing and followed it through the thick blanket of fog, until I came across an old abandoned warehouse, I still couldn't see where the poor little fella was. I eventually came across a small gap which was definitely small enough for a cat to get through but not a person, I took a quick look through the hole and saw the poor thing was shivering "Come on boy, I will look after you, just come back through here…" but the cat went even further in. I wasn't about to leave him when he could die, so I went looking around the outside of the warehouse, and I finally came across a battered window I threw my bag through the window to remove any remaining glass. 

_~I just hope the noise didn't scare him~_

I crawled through the window, I picked my bag back up for I was not going to loose that. I saw the cat hiding under some old shelves, as I approached he seemed to disappear, once I got close enough I saw a passage hidden behind the shelves and old boxes, it took me a while to clear the passageway, I was a tad tired afterwards. I was tempted to check the boxes to see what was in them but just for the sake of me mentally scaring myself for life I decided not to, for just about anything could have been put in those boxes.

After I got some of my strength back I looked down the passage, I was expecting it to be run down and dusty like the rest of the place but instead the passage was pure white and well kept, something seemed out of place. I was about to back away and head back for college, I checked my watch and I saw that it had stopped, it stopped at 8:30am around the same time I picked up the cat. Who knows what the time is now. I took a deep breath and headed down the hallway, sure I was a tad nervous about this strange hallway, and the fact my watch had just stopped working. But I was more worried about the cat welfare than myself at the moment. The teachers might just assume I'm ill today, I was hoping that at the very least.

Once I was out of the hallway I came into a very old and dusty Grey room. Which was 'again' odd, but I put all that at the back of my mind when I saw the cat curled up in the middle of the floor, I ran straight to him and placed him on my lap, he was still breathing which meant we was just sleeping. I gave a sigh of relief, I was worried he died .

"Why must I be such a sucker for animals?" I asked myself as I looked down at the animal, but I saw the room light behind me, the floor seemed to be glowing, it also had some strange writing I had never seen before, but just as I was about to stand I found I couldn't and all of my strength seemed to be slowly leaving me. I started to become tired and drowsy, falling asleep here would not be the best idea, I forced myself to stand which felt like an eternity. I held the cat firmly in my arms but only 3 steps later I collapsed on the ground, my eyes had become heavy and I could no longer keep them open…all I could get out of my mouth was

"What….is…happening….?" then I finally blacked out.

* * *

**AN: XD I'm sorry for the Alice in Wonderland kinda out come, but it just kinda happened, the next chapter will be more about the game and the characters so no worries, this isn't some randomized thing I'm doing on a whim. Also the cat does have more than that one purpose, you will all see in time. I have thought about this, oh and I would like to thank slyfoxxy's story for giving me inspiration, ^^ thanks so much. Any reviews would be welcome. Any help or suggestions I could get would be great, thanks guys. **


	2. Unexpected Arrival

My head felt heavy and almost like it wasn't my own. My vision was blurry at best, I tried to get around where I was, and what had happened 5 or so minutes before I blacked out. I brought myself up and around, and placed my head in my hands.

"What the heck happened….Was…Was I dreaming?"

I looked around me and saw that I was on a bed, I didn't recognize where the heck I was, all I was thinking was that I wasn't supposed to be here. I was still in the clothes I was wearing previously, which was kinda a relief for me. The last thing I wanted was to be in a place I had no clue about but then have to wear odd clothes to go with it.

I got myself up to explore a bit, I was being cautious for I has no clue what the people in this house were like, or what the people outside were like for that matter. I heard the door go and saw a figure coming, so I quickly turned back around the last corner and sat back on the bed. I heard the footsteps coming closer and eventually the figure appeared in front of me, it was a women who looked pretty young but older than me, with short red hair in braids.

"Oh? Your already awake?"

She seemed a tad puzzled, but more than anything I was more puzzled than her so I just nodded my head,

"Um, yeah….Um…how long was I out for?"

I asked rubbing the back of my head nervously, she let out an instinct laugh which only confused me all the more. I had never been this confused since the day I found out about _lady problems_ from my mother. She then just sat down next to me gave me a slight pat on my back,

"Only the same as usual cousin, did you forget what day today is?"

Wait a second….she just called me cousin….right? That can't be right, I never seen this person before in my life, but right now I would wait until later to ask, I did of course want answers but right now I was going to be polite and answer her previous question.

"Um…Tuesday?" In all honesty I had no clue what the day was or for how long I was blacked out for. But the women let out another laugh and stood back in front of me,

"No silly, it's your wedding day, your betrothed arrived early, and he's pretty handsome."

My mind kinda blanked out the last thing she said for I just noticed her ears were bigger than usual and pointed, it then finally hit home, she was an elf.

But wait….an elf….really? There was no such thing as elves, they are fiction. This must be a joke from Katie after what I said last night right? I was about to ask if she was an elf, but then I realized even if I asked, if this was a joke of course they were going to say they were. I got pulled up by the women and she started inspecting my clothing,

"Wow cousin…this is very strange clothing…where did you get it?"

As much fun as this act was I was getting a tad annoyed now so I was just going to stop this "Alright, now I think this has gone on…" but then something clicked, about what she said previously "Wait…Wedding day? But I'm only 18, and I don't want to get married, if at all."

The women sighed and took me to the side, "Whatever you do don't let your father hear you say that, he worked very hard to find this match for you, remember…he paid all the money he saved to find this match for you. Now please be good and go put on your wedding clothes."

No way this wasn't happening, and before I could question or protest any further she already was out of the door. I was now in a strange house all by myself, and I was told I was getting married today. I knew this wasn't real, so I tried to get more of the other people to come out and admit this was a joke.

"Alright Katie, yeah this was a great joke but now I've had enough. So come out now."

I was hoping loads of people were going to come out saying "Gotcha" but there was no response, I decided to give it a small break and humor them a bit longer but then that would be it.

I approached a chest which was labeled 'For wedding' and when I opened it, in it was a very simplistic yet beautiful dress. But me being the way I was I never wore dresses, for like…anyone. I was just a bit more glad it was a long dress rather than those short dresses I have seen many girls wearing, but I didn't like the idea of the top hanging on the sides of my shoulders rather than on top of them. I gave a sigh and knew that if I didn't put it on someone would no doubt come and put it on for me, and that I really didn't want to happen.

After I finally got changed, I realized I better do something with my hair otherwise I would have people fawning over it, I really hated that, reminds me of my mother trying to get me to wear make-up and act more feminine. I decided I would wear it down at least for this occasion, which I kept reminding myself wasn't real. But I needed to find something to look in for a reflection, all I could see was a broken mirror but there were still large parts I could still use it. Once I got to the mirror though I dropped the hairbrush from my hands and picked up the mirror and examined my ears, they were bigger and pointed. I.…I was an elf!?

"No way these are plastic, they have to be." I tried pulling them off but no luck. I really started to panic then. Ok this joke had now gone on long enough, they must've used super glue and found a good make-up artist to make it look like part of my own ear. I constantly kept pulling at my ear until I felt another hand and grab my own.

"Are you alright cousin? You nervous?"

I pulled my hand away gently, I was not putting up with this anymore.

"Alright. I want to know these things. One - Where the heck am I? Two - Who are you? And three - Who's idea was it to play this joke on me?"

The women was a tad shocked from me asking so many questions, she approached me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright? Are you unwell or something?"

"Can you please just answer my questions? Please?" I asked taking her hand away from my forehead.

"Ok if it will make you feel better. One - You are in your home in the Alienage. Two - I'm Shianni your cousin and friend. And three - This isn't a joke, your really getting married today. Are you alright Catherine? Did you hit your head or something?"

I just took a few steps back in disbelief and I was shaking my head. "No….no no no no no…this is not happening, I'm dreaming. If this is not a joke then this is a stupid yet realistic dream. I need to wake up now, like right now." I started pacing around the room trying to get a hold of myself, Shianni came and placed and hand on my shoulder. "Its ok to feel like this cousin, I think you just had a strange dream. After today I'm sure you will feel your old self again in no time." She gave a small gentle smile at me, I could never be angry at someone like that so I took a deep breath and accepted it….for now anyway.

Shianni helped with my hair, which I of course told her I was fine with, but after she saw me act like that earlier she would probably think otherwise. My hair was left down other than a small part of it which was put up and plated. Once she was done all she kept saying was how pretty I was and how surprised my betrothed would be. I was a tad embarrassed it was the first time anyone in my life had called me pretty.

Shianni told me to go outside and try to find Soris who was supposedly my other cousin who was also getting married today, I found it odd to try and find someone who I have never met before. But really what else was there to do. As I walked through the what looked like town, I felt somewhat bad. The place was run down and looked like it was standing on its last legs. When I thought of my own house with my family I realized how lucky we are. Even if we are also struggling with rent and bills. People who I have also never met were congratulating me on my big day. I decided to thank them and smile back, it was the only polite thing to do.

After I searched the whole place for this Soris I had no luck and just was I was about to give up I heard a voice from behind me "Well if it isn't my lucky cousin, you ready to throw away the end of our independence together." I wasn't really sure what to say, I'm only 18 of course I hadn't thought about marriage yet. So I have no opinion really. But my 'cousin' looked only 1 or 2 years older than me I'm sure he had never thought of marriage either. I tried to be optimistic about this and I tried to reassure him it would be alright, he gave a light heart chuckle at what I said, "Easy for you to say. Your groom sounds like a dream come true, my bride sounds like a dying mouse."

"Don't say stuff like that"

I didn't relish the idea of marrying a complete stranger but still Soris was thinking negatively, I could at least let him try and see a brighter side to this, even if I didn't know him.

"You shouldn't judge on what you hear about a person, or how they look either. You should like a person for who they are rather than what you hear about them or what they look like."

Soris then approached me and gave me a hug, or course I wasn't expecting anything like that, so I slowly gave him a hug back. After the hug was broken he thanked me for helping him come to his senses, and he was glad to have someone like me as family. We both started to head back to our 'house' when Shianni and some other bridesmaids were waiting for us. Surprisingly getting home right now was the last thing on my mind, I was actually accepting bit by bit what was happening, but I still felt like there was something I needed to know about what the heck is happening.

I saw more people approaching from behind and one of the men tried to grab one of the elven women, this sent a sickly feeling into the pit of my stomach really quickly. The women managed to break free and she ran slightly behind me, "It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time." This guy made me both nervous and angry, and not the good kind of nervous either. I felt an anger in me I had never felt before, my mind blanked out the rest of what he was saying until Soris brought me back saying "I know what your thinking but let's not get involved" I looked down at my hand and saw it clenched into a fist. This was the first time, if any, that my body acted on my own, I felt scared, but yet at the same time content with what I felt was ok. I knew what this person was doing was wrong, but what could I do? I wanted to do the right thing but at the same time I was too scared to speak up. I just nodded at Soris agreeing to stay out of it, I felt bad not being able to do anything.

The next thing I knew the guy was standing right in front of me looking at me with what looked liked hungry eyes. I felt uneasy with just his gaze on me "Another lovely one for me Hm?" I wasn't about to stand helpless in front of this guy, "You need to leave. Right now. Your not welcome here!" I was surprised at myself, I was also surprised I was able to control my shaking so much no one would notice it. "Do you hear that Vaughan, some knife-ear trying to tell you what to do" He got even closer to me so I could practically feel his breath on top of me, I had to restrain everything to hit this guy in the gut to back off, but before I did anything all I heard was a huge crack and he fell forward, luckily for me I moved out of the way in time and I saw the man's body slump to the floor, unmoving, when I looked up I saw Shianni with some piece's of a broken vase, she dropped the rest on the floor out of relief.

"Are you insane? Do you know who that is? That's the Arl of Denerim's son."

"He's…Oh Maker…"

Shianni was in shock with what she had just done, but in all honesty I thought the bastard deserved what he got, no matter who son he was. The other 2 men picked up the man and walked away, saying something like we were going to get what's coming to us. I ignored them though for I was glad Shianni had the guts to do what I wouldn't do. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm,

"Thank you, you really helped me out there." Shianni could only nod in response, "Well, I better go and get cleaned up."

She walked back towards the house when 2 elven figure's approach me and Soris, "Is everyone alright? What was that about?" a blond male elf asked as he approached. Soris tried to make light of the situation and said it was some humans who got drunk early in the morning, but now things were under control. Soris introduced the elven women as Valora, his betrothed, so I assumed the fellow elf with her was my betrothed.

"And I suppose this man here is my betrothed?"

I sounded nervous as those words left my lips, well who wouldn't be? I at least expected to learn about someone I was to marry and spend the rest of my life with me…but still I kept saying at the back of my mind that this was not real. So just go with the flow. I probably just hit my head real hard and its taking me a while to come to. The male elf took my hand and kissed it,

"Indeed I am, I am Nelaros, and you?"

"Um…I'm Catherine…Nice to see you at last."

What the heck was coming over me? I never acted like that in front of guys before, but then again most guys turn a blind eye to me, if this was a deep dream I was in, I was going to relish every moment of it. Who knew my dreams could be so great, I just wish I could have this dream again, and again. I just felt at peace right now.

"Um…I think you two could use some time to talk alone."

Soris and Valora went to have a little chat on there own. Nelaros was just smiling at me, with what looked like deep affection. "So here we are, are you nervous?" He asked a bit more casually this time, I gave a small nod to his question. I was not going to lie, this felt too real to be a dream, but elves? That just seemed to sanctify this was indeed a dream whether I thought it was or not. "I heard a lot about you in your father's letters, but I was not expecting this!" I was worried was that a good thing or a bad thing…seeing I haven't even met my so called father yet I have no clue how he saw me, as a daughter anyway. Nelaros told me not to worry, and that he would use every waking minute to make me happy.

_~No way, I just met this guy and he's trying to do everything for me. He wants me to be happy_ _in life, the first person who was concerned with what I wanted. Where has this dream guy been all my life?~ _

Just as I came back to my senses Soris told me we should leave them to go get ready, Nelaros gave my hand yet another kiss and said he would see me very soon. After our betrothed left, I mentally slapped myself, telling myself to stop this. That guy was not real, he saw me in a way I wanted to be seen by a guy in real life. I would be so annoyed once I get woken up, and I would most likely take my frustration out on the poor soul who dared to wake me up.

Soris sounded concerned about something as I turned to see what he was on about; it almost felt like my eyes were about to fall out of my sockets. I saw Duncan, as in the Duncan from Dragon age. The one who recruits you in each origin story….So…I somehow ended up having yet another dream for my idea for the start of the elven origin stories. Maybe from now on I should start controlling what I play/eat before I go to bed, to avoid having this kinda dream again; even if I didn't want to. Katie wouldn't let me hear the end of it otherwise, saying stuff like how silly I was being.

"We better go and clear him off before anything else bad happens"

Duncan was doing no harm, but then I quickly remembered how the elves of the Alienage were at a automatic dislike to my female human character. And that was all due to race, "I'll go and have a word with him Soris, I'll be right back." And before he could say anything to stop me I ran off in the direction of Duncan.

Once I approached him he gave the classic maker greeting, and congratulated on my special day.

"Thank you, but unfortunately I think you should leave…we don't wish another disturbance."

Duncan was still as calm and composed as I remembered him in all the other play-throughs. "I'm sorry but I have business I need to attend to here, I won't be going anywhere for the time being"

The problem with Duncan's voice is that you almost felt like you had to listen to everything he said, and carry out anything he asked of you.

"Please I must insist that you go somewhere else, at least for a time until this event is done….more for your own safety rather than ours."

Duncan gave a big smile in my direction, which I think meant he was impressed by something, I was a little confused as to why he was smiling at me asking him to leave. "She is able to retrain her composer even while facing a fully armed human. Quite a gift wouldn't you say Valendrian?"

"The world would be better if people could steer down there blades." I knew Duncan went around conscripting people but the Alienage was the last place I was expecting. I noticed they were both looking to me for a response, I was a tad unsure of what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know each other?"

Virtual face palm time, at least that is what I was thinking. What the heck was I thinking, of course the two of them knew each other and I just asked a stupid question, otherwise Duncan wouldn't of know Valendrian's name. "The two of us are old friends, it's been a while since we last seen each other. My friend Duncan here is recruiting for the Grey Warden's."

"I believe the skills needed for a Grey Warden are more than skill and power, also I believe they can be found in the most unlikely of places. I remember when I tried recruiting your mother."

"My moth.." but before I could get the rest of my sentence out, and hand rested on my shoulder. I turned back and saw a pretty old elf, with white hair, he gave me a reassuring smile and then turned his attention back to Duncan "I would rather you not ruin my daughter's special day with the recall of such a memory, she was too young to even remember." Duncan gave a small bow towards my 'father' as an apology.

"Of course, if you wish to talk more come and see me after the event. I have already taken up enough of your time." Duncan yet again did the classic Chantry farewell and moved to another part of the Alienage.

Before I could question what was so wrong to learn about my so called 'mother' Valendrian jumped in "Well that was a tad unexpected, I'm sorry about that Cyrion, you know he meant no harm." The elf behind me gave a nod "Well we can deal with that another time, right now we have 2 weddings to take place. And for the Maker's sake child go and take your place." Valendrian finished up before he headed to the alter.

I was about to head for it myself when my 'father's' hand pulled me back gently a bit and turned me around to face him. "Before you get married I want to give you these…" He held out a pair of what looked like handcrafted boots, with some very interesting designs on them. I couldn't accept them, I didn't find it right to get stuff off people, even if they are…family. Even though I kept refusing them; saying I couldn't take anything more from him after the payments he finally got a word in over my rambling,

"They were Adaia's…Your mother's…she would want you to have them."

Great now I could add guilt onto the list of things I am feeling right now. Ranging from, scared, nervous, intimidated, and maybe a bit angry. Not at a particular person either, it was more at myself, for what I was feeling in this dream. I was just getting more and more annoyed with myself, but knowing my luck with dreams, during the best bit is when I'm going to wake up.

I felt bad taking them but I thanked him none the less, and quickly put them on in the stead of the heels I was wearing before, I can't walk in heels to save my life, and also due to the size of my huge feet, squeezing them into small heels really hurt. So already I felt a small weight lift from my shoulders when I found the boots to be a comfortable fit. I rushed over to the alter and joined Soris, Valora and Nelaros on the alter. Me and Soris wished each other luck in the next part of our lives to come, all I knew is that I would need more than luck seeing I had to start my whole life from something I couldn't even remember. As the ceremony was beginning, I saw 3-5 men approaching the alter unfortunately one of them was one I saw before. It seemed that bastard recovered from the blow on the head Shianni gave him. Of course I was expecting him to but not until much later.

"M' lord, this is an expected surprise."

"Sorry to interrupt Mother but, you see I'm…having a party and we a little short on female guests."

That bastard was right behind us now, I just seriously wanted to hit him so hard he wouldn't be able to produce offspring, which I think would be doing a favor for everyone. But what I wanted to do and how my body reacted were two different things all together. My body just refused to move no matter what I told it otherwise, in all honesty it was the first time in my life I felt so helpless against my own body's feelings.

"M' lord this is a wedding!"

It seemed that Vaughan thought that elves were lower and low. The last thing it seemed he was going to do was treat us fairly.

"Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?" Vaughan and his 'friends' seemed to have some idea's and in all honesty I didn't want to find out what they were, my mind was just blanked out from what was happening. I was kinda glad cause I didn't want to hear what kind of 'things' he intended for his so called guests.

"….Where's the bitch who bottled me?"

"Right here lord Vaughan." The man grabbed Shianni from behind and this brought me back to 'reality',

"Let me go you two faced son of a…" Vaughan could only look pleased at how she was reacting, this sent a shiver up my spine, I managed to move forward a foot, but that seemed all about I could do, I tried to speak up too but no words escaped my lips.

"Oh, I'll enjoy taming her. And see the pretty bride." He then started to head for me and Nelaros, Nelaros reassured me that I wouldn't be taken. This raised a tad of hope in my heart, but I knew full well I wasn't just about to stand there and take this, so I said to Nelaros loud enough only for him hear, "We have to try and fight, together." But unfortunately Vaughan was close enough to us to hear what I just said. "Ah yes, such a well formed little thing." He didn't seem to take what I said seriously, which I think was a mistake on his part more than anything. People didn't like me when I lost my temper and I was getting on the verge of holding myself together, but I think fear had overshadowed my anger which I was hoping wouldn't happen. Nelaros tried to stand between me and Vaughan but was unfortunately shoved to the side pretty easily.

"Now that's quite enough. I'm sure we want to try and avoid anymore….Unpleasantness." He said that last word with a evil grin on his face, which made me feel even more uneasy about this situation. My anger arose but only for a minute, and I was not going to waste this opportunity.

"Touch me…or anyone else…and I'll kill you!" I had attempted to hit him in the gut afterwards but it seemed his guards were fast on the defense, they grabbed my arm and twisted it into an arm lock. My body wasn't used to this kind of situation and went to shock for a minute, I was unable to do anything. Vaughan then approached me and cupped my chin with his hand so I was forced to look at him.

"Oh this one has spirit…" the grin on his face meant anything but something good was going to happen, "Oh we are going to have some fun…" He gave me a hit in the stomach, almost as warning to what I had tried to do to him, but he hit me with such force I started to loose my vision and sense of balance. The next thing I knew I came into contact with a hard wooden ground. My eyes had slowly started to close...

_~Great…twice within 24 hours I have blacked out. What have I done to deserve this. If this is indeed a dream please, please, please let me wake up in my nice warm bed. I don't want to have this dream anymore~_

But I somehow knew deep down I wasn't going to be anywhere but here for a while…what the heck happened to make me come here…and for what purpose?

* * *

**AN: Ok this is longer than I expected it to be but I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, I think that each chapter might be about this long, if my writing will continue at this pace, I am making no promises for a date for the next chapter, it will come once it is done. But I still think it might be soon. I'm sorry if this chapter seems too long, but I just started writing and I couldn't stop. **

**XD each chapter is going to be pretty long…if it's a story related chapter, anything extra I come up with will probably only end up ½ the size of the story chapters. Reviews are encouraged so I know what to improve on and what to change. **

**I would again like to thank Slyfoxxy's story for giving me the inspiration to write this, ^_^ this whole story is dedicated to you.  
**

**I am still new to this kind of writing so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks guys. **


	3. Update info

_ I'm deeply sorry guys but my damn laptop just broke on me, so I can't get a hold of my 2nd chapter and the start of my 3rd, I'm really annoyed they were both supposed to be up weeks ago ¬_¬ but my laptop always decides to break down on me whenever I have college deadlines closing in……maybe it's a sign?.....A very annoying sign?

But that aside, there's going to be a big hold on this story so I'm sorry if you've alerted it or faved it, cause there won't be any update for a while, my brother has officially forbid me from writing any form of fan fiction on his computer so no luck there and our other computer is a lost cause. Also not to mention I have a deadline in just over 2 weeks which I am nowhere near finished, but as soon as my work is up for the show and I have a functional computer I will get the update up asap.

P.S – I am aware some people are going to ask why I can't put it up now but the college computers aren't compatible with the word possessor I am using so yeah "¬_¬ but anyway please stick around there will be updates asap, I swear, and this will be replaced with the new chapter soon….i don't want announcements blocking up the flow of the story….so…yeah….


End file.
